


Cassiopeia

by foxtrotblues



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtrotblues/pseuds/foxtrotblues
Summary: Maru and Shane talk about Greek gods and astronomy.





	Cassiopeia

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something quick I wrote up. I apologize if any of my information is wrong. I am not a History buff and my knowledge about astronomy is just me in my backyard. If i did get anything wrong (which I probity did) please direct me to the right information and I will gladly fix it.

She positioned her telescope firmly on the dock. Hitting the button on her watch she double checked the time. She zipped up her jacket and guided the telescope carefully to a patch of sky.  
“What are you doing?”  
She jumped and looked up to find Shane standing holding a six pack of beer.  
“Looking for Cassiopeia.”  
“Who?”  
“It's a constellation.”  
Shane looked up at the sky a frown on his face. “You're in my drinking spot.”  
“Well this is the only place in town clear of trees and in the right spot, Anyways Doctor Harvey said you shouldn’t be drinking.”  
He waved his hand in a whatever motion and sat on the edge of the dock.  
She re positioned the telescope again.  
Shane gruff voice broke her our of her concentration. “So why do stars have such weird names?.”  
Maybe it would be better off ignore him and focus on what she came here to do.  
"so who was this Cassiopeia?"  
She adjusted her glasses to look at him "Cassiopeia claimed she was more beautiful than everybody else even Nereids”  
“Who?”  
Maru waved her hands trying to explain “Nereids she one of the sea nymphs helping Poseidon.”  
“The guy with the trident?”  
Maru nodded furiously “yeah, well the gods were annoyed that Cassiopeia was going around boasting so they contacted Neptune. Neptune and Trident are the same person just called different names depending..”.  
Shane was looking up at her clearly interested “What's so special about Neptune despite having a planet named after him?”  
“Well he is the god of the sea, He also made horses.”  
“Wait what? How can he make horses?”  
“Well he had a affair with Medusa but that's another story.”  
“Ok, so Cassiopeia pissed people off, then what happened?”.  
“She was sentenced to sit on her throne for eternity and some say she had to sacrifice her daughter Andromeda other stories say her daughter married Perseus willingly ”.  
Shane was looking up at the sky “The Greeks were weird I’m glad I never have to read about them again. I hated High School.”  
Maru shrugged her shoulders “I don’t know I feel that your never done learning.”  
“I guess.” Shane mused taking a drink of his beer.  
Maru watched him wondering if he actually cared or he was just drunk and making a conversation with the only available person. She decided to take a chance “Would you like to see?”  
He set his drink down “Well I got nothing better to do.”  
Putting her hands on his waist she moved him and the telescope “Ok look left.”  
“What am I looking for?”  
“Some stars if you draw a line like connecting the dots that look like a lopsided W. It's the opposite of the big dipper”.  
“I can’t see anything. This is stupid.”  
“Don’t give up, try moving the telescope slightly, Sometimes you need to be in the right spot.”  
“Shit I think I see something.”  
“You do?” Suddenly Maru was excited.  
“Well I see a bunch of stars.”  
“That's probably the milky way.”  
“They're pretty awesome. You know i never really looked at the stars, Could never see them in the city,”  
Maru tried not to squeal with excitement and moved closer to Shane excited for somebody to share this with. She could smell him a mix of pizza and a bit of beer but somehow it was mixed in with the scent of him and pleasant.  
“You know by the time any of these stars are visited, we will both be long gone. I guess that's the trouble with being human, huh””.  
Shane starerd at her and she wondered if she misspoke and she began packing her telescope “I better get home before it's too late.”  
Shane had his hands in his pockets looking up. “Will you be here again tomorrow?”  
“I can.”  
“Alright see you tomorrow.”  
Maru tried her best not to skip on the way home and drop her telescope.


End file.
